Surprise Party!
by KittykatTheNinja
Summary: A TMNT one-shot! do you know what will happen when 3 of guys and their girl-frineds trying to throw a party for their younger sibilings?


**Hey everyone! What's up? doing well I hope. Well this is just a... bonus chapter? One-shot? Or whatever you can call it... for the story 'Fighters'. I had this since I first entered the and I thought maybe it is funny so I just upload it here. Hope you like it anyway! It doesn't have anything to do with the main story. Just saying... **

Thinking about it made me more Hungry

''yummy! Pizza!'' i said and dig inside my food.

'' how can she eat in such situation?'' Hitomi asked. Wisdom walk in the room with a basket.

'' what do you have in it?'' Wisdom answered Hitmoi.

'' a bunch of electronic-''

''okay okay I got it.'' Rosa said coming in.

'' but I didn't get it! What are you going to make with them?'' i asked curious. Though I won't understand half of what she will say.

''I am... oh that's a surprise!'' she was saying but remembered it soon after . I just shrugged... when I finished my pizza I started to walk into my room.

'' oh whatever. It is probably for _dear Don!_'' I said mocking her. She blushed a deep shade of red.

''n-no it isn't for him.'' She said and shook her head. I smiled at her deviously forcing her to tell me the truth or else I'll tickle her to death!

''though i have a surprise for him too.'' I clapped my hands in victory.

'' you do, don't you?'' i said and walked into my room. I called that moment I had nothing better to do.

_'' hello?''_

_''oh? Hey Mike what's up?''_

_'' we have Donnie here with 2 surprises. One is for Wisdom from what I heard but the other i don't know.''_

_'' what? The same here! Don't you think it is so-''_

_'' strange?''_

_'' yeah isn't it?''_

_'' it is. Well I hope it doesn't have anything to do with us.''_

_'' yeah. Ah! My sister is calling me. Bye!''_

_'' bye!''_

'' we are going out. For a patrol. You coming?'' Hitomi asked. I nodded smiling.

'' then get ready fast! We are leaving!'' she said. I laughed and stood in front of closet. What to wear? I wore a jean skirt with an orange top. I wore an orange mask that covers my eyes. Wisdom wears a dark purple sparkling sweater and dark black jeans put the sweater's hat on her head and her hair covered half of her face. She wears a half mask that covers half of her face. Hitomi wears a red décolleté blouse with black jacket on it. A black bow on her head. with black shorts and black and red boots. She wears a mask with red sparkling mask that covers her face from eyes to her nose.

Rosa? She wears a dark blue jacket with black jeans. with blue boots and a mask that covers her whole face. We went out. Jumping from roofs. Though we aren't so skilled but Hitomi avoids any trainings. All we do is making sure neither foot ninjas nor PDs are making any problems. Anyway i don't think it is that important. We patrolled the city without any trouble. It took us 2 hours but worth it. We had aplenty of fight with clumsy PDs and now we are sitting on the roof top talking.

'' so Guys. Believe it or not I have figured something out.'' I said with a sarcastically tone.

'' what?''

'' that Hitomi LOVES Ralph!'' I said. Hitomi looked uneasy. She does acts the way nobody can understand her feelings but I AM DIFFERENT!

'' Ahem! None of your business anyway. '' She said and looked away so we wouldn't see her blush

'' your just confessing.''

'' nope. Do you think i love that self-centeric conceited arrogant red mask turtle?'' i looked at her with wide eyes. I thought her vocabulary isn't that good

'' how did you manage to say all that words at the same time?'' i asked in disbelief. She just smiled sarcastically.

'' I thought only Wisdom has the power to say such words at the same time.'' Then Wisdom's phone rang.

'' hi this is Wisdom!''

'' yeah ready!''

'' We'll be there in a jiffy!''

That's all we heard from her.

'' guys you should go to turtles lair. I'll be there with you kay?'' we all nodded and we part ways.

'' so what Wisdom is up to?'' Rosa asked suddenly. I shrugged it. Then Hitomi jumped in the air. You know like she have remembered something. she whispered something in Rosa's ear. She gasped.

'' Hey Margaret? Please go there yourself. We have something important okay?'' I just wanted to yell at them and ask them ' WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ' but I kept silence and i just nodded and started to walk. On my way I saw Ralph and Leo too.

'' hey guys where you going?''

'' sorry we're in a hurry.'' They were going but I pulled them by ears ! I was frustrated! Why are they all running away from me like I am some kind of monster or Dracula?

'' ouch!''

'' hey! It hurts!''

'' now now hold your horses you two! Where are you going? Explain or...'' i put more pressure.

'' okay okay it's A SURPRISE JUST GO TO THE LAIR AND YOU'LL SEE FOR YOURSELF.'' Ralph yelled when I put more pressure. I sighed and let them go. They ran away like they had seen a ghost or something. laughing at their expressions , I walked in the sewers. I knew what to do. I had to call Mikey and ask him to open.

'' MIKE OPEN THE DOOR.'' I yelled. You know I don't know how to open that electronic gate of Donnie . he has secure the door like he is keeping some jewlery inside. the gate opened and revealed a bored Mikey. Not that I am better either.

'' Hey there Margaret. Come in.'' I nodded and walked in. Master splinter was nowhere to be seen.

''where is master splinter?'' I asked curious.

'' Battle Nexus .'' he answered simply. Like I should know it. I looked at him with a blank face.

'' oh! Sorry. You know some kind of tournament that ninjas of different plants will enter. You know the winner is the best. Master splinter has won several times! I have won once too!'' he said the last part excitedly. I looked at him in disbelief and laughed.

'' really? You mean even Ralph didn't win?''

'' nope. I won him too.''

'' gosh! It should be so hard for him right?''

'' yeah totally!''

We laughed together. It was nice to have a friend like him. You'd never feel down if you had a friend like him.

'' oh have you notice?'' Mikey asked all of a sudden. I looked at him.

'' what do you mean?''

'' I mean look at Don. He has surprises. That's something unbelievable. Ralph and Leo going out together? Or you coming here Alone while Hitomi and Rosa are out and Wisdom having surprises too. that's just kinda...!''

'' strange. I know but what can we do?''

'' well just watch and see? ''

'' yeah forget it. '' I said he nodded. then the door opened. Everybody came in . everybody. They looked at us

'' hey Mikey and Margaret could you please go out for some minutes? We have something... important to do'' Leo said. I really got frustrated. Really. I got up and with hands on my hips answered him.

'' okay okay what are you doing here ? you seem so strange. What the hell are you doing?''

'' that's a surprise and you here would make problems got it?'' Ralph said. I sighed. I am not a fighting nor arguing type so I just walked out using that Elevator. Mikey followed me too.

'' see? I mean this. They are strange.'' Mikey said.

'' yeah I agree. I guess we can only wait.''

'' yep.''

Rosa's P.O.V

Okay they are gone . now...

'' now we should make cake. Who can make one?'' I asked. Hitomi raised her hand like a child. I laughed .

'' I can but I need a helping hand.'' She said. we all looked at Ralph.

'' why me?'' he whined. Hitomi threw him a death glare which made him even stop breathing. Sometimes I thank god that she is a vampire and is feared.

'' alright alright. Come on Hitomi.'' They went to the kitchen to make the cake.

'' okay now we must clean this place. They won't stay outside for so much time. They were bored to death even when they were here.'' We all started cleaning.

You know today is both Mikey and Margaret's birthday. We have a surprise for them.

Me & Hitomi had forgot it but remember it suddenly. We want to throw a little party for them. It will light everyone up.

After 1 hour

We have finished cleaning. And they have finished making cake. I wonder how they managed to make a cake in 1 hour. Must be Hitomi's Powers... Anyway. They must come soon. The elevator door opened and they came in. We had turned all the light off. So they came in whining and nagging.

'' who has turned the lights off?'' they asked at the same time. I motioned Leonardo to turn the lights on. And then we all shouted.

'' HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS!'' they stood there with wide mouth and eyes wide open. Shocked and not even moving. Not even breathing. Like they had seen a ghost!

'' r-really?'' I asked with tears of happiness in my eyes.

'' wow! Dude this is so awesome!'' Mikey shouted happily.

I laughed at their expressions. We had written ' Happy birthday M&M' on a pece of cloth and had it hand on the wall. We had decorated the walls and tables and other things with colourful ribbons and flowers.

Hitomi went to kitchen and came back with a cake. The cake was in shape of a circle with chocolate on it and under it was with strawberry flavour.

Hitomi cut the cake in 8 pieces. And gave everyone a piece.

'' hmmm. Sweet! Who make it?'' Margaret asked enjoying the great taste of it. Really it was so delicious.

'' Hitomi and Ralph.'' I said.

'' you better like it cause it took us a lot of effort.'' Ralph said. we all laughed at him.

'' oh? I thought I made the cake! You just stood there nagging!'' the room was full of laughter .

Wisdom and Donnie went inside the Lab and came out soon with 2 orange boxes. They gave each of them a box.

'' what is it?'' Mikey asked looking curiosly at the box.

'' why don't you open to see?'' Donnie told him.

Margaret opened it and gasped. It was an Ipod with a purple skull on it. A headset with the same picture on it too. for both of them.

'' cool! You made it yourselves?'' Wisdom and Don nodded.

'' thanks guys! Your so cool!'' Margaret said excitedly. 4 of us bought one gift and guess what we bought?

'' here guys !'' I said and gave them 2 boxes. Inside them was new pairs of nunchucks for them both.

'' aw! Guys you're all so awesome! Thanks for everything!'' Mikey said spinning the new pair of nunchucks in his hands skilfully.

'' but I don't know how to use this things!'' Margaret said acting like she is sad. Mikey patted her shoulder.

'' don't worry dudette! I'll teach you... I am a champion after all!'' the Margaret got a smirk which is not a good sign. She looked at Ralph and then smiled at him.

'' oops... I didn't know you are a loser! I thought you are the strongest... Ralph you have let me down...'' and let out some fake sobs. Ralph slapped his forehead muttering swears.

'' great! Just great! We just needed an other annoying Mikey to be a pain in shell!'' He said angrily. Which only made us all laugh. For the night we all stayed awake to watch terminator 2 film. A night full of cuddling , teasing , screams and most of all fun!

You know it's been a long time since I had fun with friends. I wonder if it happens again...

I really hope so...

I looked around myself. Mikey had hugged Margaret from the side protectively they were both a sleep. Wisdom had put her head On Donnie's shoulder and a hand on his plastron. While he had his arm around her waiste.

Hitomi was awake though. She don't need sleeping but the position they were in was kinda cute. She had cuddled with him. Aw! Cute. I think they do love each other!

I had my head leaned against Leonardo's Shoulder and he had his arms around my waiste. He was a sleep. I took the opportunity and look at his sleeping face. He was sleeping soundly. I wonder what he sees in his dreams?

Oh of course! He is so obsessed with training that-

'' Rosa...'' he whispered. And first I thought he is awake but then I saw he had said my name in his dream. And smiling? I smiled too

'' he loves you so much!'' Hitomi said. I took a look at Ralph.

'' he does the same for you!'' I told her

'' I know.'' She said and looked at Ralph smiling.

_I wish everyday could be like this... then we wouldn't have to worry about anything..._

I was so in thoughts that I fell asleep. Unaware of the wise rat behind me smiling at his boys and his future daughters-in-law with a happy face.

'' I wonder how many grand children I'll have!'' he thought to himself as he made his way to his room. Probably to meditate.

**OKAY! How was it? Terrible? Worst than terrible? So freaking boring? Yeah I know it sucks I am not a type to write one-shots but I just gave it a try. **

**I hope you like it anyway! It was kinda sweet wasn't it?**


End file.
